


Off with A Leg and Tickles

by peachycroissants



Series: Short Dialogues [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, I forgot how to use TAGS HERE, Marichat, One Shot, Short, actually no i was here like for o/d/a/a/t, but yikes oh well, help me, it's been so long since i've been here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: "Ah! So you DO get ticklish!"





	Off with A Leg and Tickles

"Chat,"

"Why? Something wrong, purrincess?"

"Nothing, it's just that- y-you're tickling me there."

"Ah! So you DO get ticklish!"

"I'm not allowed to be? It's just at the leg, no big deal. You're like the only one who gets physically attracted to it. It wounds me."

"I never knew, my purrincess. I never knew."

"The fact that you'd run away with my leg rather than Ladybug or me?"

"It's not that!"

"It's so over, Chat!"

"Hah, you really are one of a kind, Marinette."

"I'm a normal person Chat, that's all I am. I'm just.."

"I'd beg to differ, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short but i don't have any neat plans to make fanfics in the fandom (yet again, i'm still in deep of writers block lmao) so enjoy this weird marichat. wait, these are end notes hold up-


End file.
